Meet the Good Doctor
by pickled.pughead
Summary: Charlie's first encounter with the good Dr. Cullen,on a Saturday in June.


A/N: It is a well known fact that Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's creation. This is just a pre-Biology vignette,set before Bella _made it back._ You'll get my joke at the end, I promise.

* * *

I stared wistfully at the case of Vitamin R beer that sat taunting me in the fridge. It was for Mark to take to his younger brother's bachelor party later. I grabbed my brown bag from the Lodge and slammed the door of the fridge, with a thwack. Halfway through my pastrami on rye, Mark came running in. "The new doctor's here Chief." "Ok Mark," I said going back to my food and the game I was streaming on my ancient computer. "He doesn't even look old enough to be through with medical school," Mark continued as the opponent, the Packers, scored a field goal. Reluctantly I turned away from the game, knowing Mark wouldn't be able to stop until I knew everything there was to know about the new family. He was almost as bad as the Stanley women. I don't know how Mr. Stanley does it.

"He's got five teenagers, two freshmen and three sophomores, starting at the high school in the fall." That got my attention, "Five kids over the age of twelve and he doesn't look like he's old enough to be done with school?" "Nope Nora says they're all adopted. Two of them are his wife's niece and nephew or something like that." "I hope they don't start trouble. I like not getting called out in the summer," I said polishing off my sandwich. Work was boring for the next few days. I pulled Beth Crowley's nephew over for speeding on his way into town. I had to give Shelley Cope a ticket for parking in the handicap section at the Thriftway and get a few cats out of trees. On Friday night I headed to the Lodge for dinner, like always. "Hey Chief you met the new doctor yet?"John Gerandy asked me on his way out. "Not yet. Is he any good?" John was a doctor himself, one of the oldest in Forks. "He's very good." I nodded, turning back to the counter as Cora set my steak and fries in front of me. "I think you'd like him, Chief. He's very kind," Cora blushed slightly as she refilled my water glass. "I take it you think he's good looking then," I replied as I swallowed a bite of my steak. "Every woman from here to Seattle who's seen him thinks he's gorgeous," Arthur Stanley replied as he walked past back to his table. "Jess is making a shrine," he muttered under his breath as he sat down with his wife and daughter. I laughed, "Cora isn't the new guy married?" "Yes," she muttered dejectedly.

Saturday morning started off oddly, first I get a call from Renee telling me California's been completely cancelled because Bella is working. Then I'm all out of milk even though I bought a fresh carton on Thursday, so it's dry cereal. It's times like these that I miss my helpful, beautiful, easy to be with daughter. She never would've let me completely run out of milk. On the way to work things seem to be looking up. Everybody I pass is going the speed limit and no one's starting Saturday night early with alcohol. Around noon though things started to get odd again. The scanner catches a domestic disturbance on Bridge Lane. I go out to answer it only to find that it is actually Mrs. Schwarz daughter Josephine calling because her mother fell down the stairs and seems to have thrown her hip out. Josephine's husband has managed to get Rosa upstairs and comfortable, by the time I arrive with the paramedics on my tail. "Can we get a police escort Chief?" Brent asks me as his colleagues close the doors to the ambulance. "No problem. I want to make sure she's okay anyway." It only takes a few minutes to get to the hospital from Rosa's place. I leave my cruiser just outside the ambulance bay and follow Josephine in. Deidra, a nurse from Portland, is attending to Mrs. Schwarz when Josephine and I catch up. "Hey Josie. I gave your mom some painkillers to numb it, Dr. Cullen should be on his way. How are you Chief?" "Good you think Rosa will be ok?" "I think she'll be fine once we set her hip back into place," a male voice says from behind me. A blonde man approaches offering Josephine his hand. "You must be Mrs. Hamilton. I'm Dr. Cullen, the ER surgeon on call. Chief Swan," he nods at me. Josephine blinks a few times, limply shaking his hand as her mouth makes a small O. Dr. Cullen smiles at her and releases her hand, taking the chart Deidra offers him. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Schwarz. I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be setting your hip today," Dr. Cullen smiles at her and she grins back her face contorting. "I don't think my pension will cover that," she murmurs watching the IV drip next to her bedside. "We're having a special on bone realignments until tomorrow," Dr. Cullen laughs and Rosa laughs in response. "I have time to do it now, if you'd like," he adds, glancing at her chart. She nods. "Why does he look like an Abercrombie cover guy?" I heard Deidra whisper to Josephine and another nurse after Dr. Cullen rolled Rosa away. "I'm jealous of Mrs. Cullen. Do you think she'd share?" the other nurse asked. "Would you?" Josephine murmured checking her watch. By now her mother has been in surgery for an hour and a half.

Thirty minutes later, Rosa's hip was back in place and Dr. Cullen and I were getting coffee. Or rather I was. He was just walking with me. "Dr. Cullen, my deputy tells me you adopted five children?" I ask taking a swig of joe. "Please call me Carlisle, and yes. We adopted Edward when he was seven,my wife's niece and nephew, Rosalie and Jasper, when they were eight and then Alice,Jasper,and Emmett, three months later. They're really amazing kids. I heard through the grapevine that you have a daughter around Alice's age. Isabella right?"  
"Bella, yeah she's great. Most summers we meet up in California, but she's working so she can't make it."

"She'll make it back eventually Charlie. They always do."


End file.
